We Just Wanna Have Fun!
by Lady Lassa
Summary: Everyone just wants have fun, right? And that’s exactly what Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ten Ten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino are doing! Having fun, relaxing and chilling.
1. Chapter 1: Singing On The Table

**We Just Wanna Have Fun!**

**--**

_**Summary:**__ Everyone just wanna have fun, right? And that's exactly what Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ten Ten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino are doing! Having fun, relaxing and chilling. _

_--_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would have stopped Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. I would have made Sasuke and Sakura and everyone else fall in love! But I don't own Naruto!! Unfortunately Dx

--

Hallo! You've just stumbled upon my story, hey? Well this story is random and full of craziness! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are cookies, muffins and love! No flames please, all authors hate flames, don't we? Onto the Story!

--

**Chapter 1: **Singing on the Table

--

_The crowd began cheering as the girls entered the stage. "Let's do it, Ino!" Sakura Haruno excitedly whispered to her friend. "Hell yeah! Let's show 'em what we're made of!" Ino grinned back. The music started. _

Ino:

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!  
_Sakura:_   
No Way! No way! I think you need a new one!_

Ino:

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!_

_Both girls grinned at each other as the music started rocking up. _

Sakura

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

Ino:

_No way! No way! _

_No it's not a secret_

Sakura:

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

Ino:

_You're so fine,_

_I want you mine,_

_You're so delicious_

Sakura:_   
I think about you all the time,_

_It's so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
_Ino:

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
Sakura:_

_And hell yeah, I'm the mother f—king princess_

_Ino:   
I can tell that you like me and you know I'm right_

Both:

_She's like so whatever, _

_You can do so much better,_

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everybody's talking 'bout!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Sakura:

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
_Ino:

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
_Both:

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

Sakura:

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
_Ino:

_I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Both:

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Sakura:

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

Ino:

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

Both:

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

_The crowd gave them a cheer as they grinned and walked off…_

"I'll have them thank you very much!" Ten Ten grabbed the wooden spoons out of Ino and Sakura's hands. She then switched off the radio. "And get off the table!!"

Ino and Sakura pouted. "We didn't get to sign the autographs yet!"

"Nice job, Haruno, Yamanaka. But we're running out of tissues." Neji Hyuuga smirked. Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten looked up.

Neji, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki all stood there.

Neji and Sasuke were smirking, Shikamaru just yawn ("Lazy ass."), Naruto did his usual goofy grin and Hinata gave then a smile. "SHIKAMARU-KUN!" Ino squealed as she ran over and hugged him.

"So..I guess you saw our performance?" Sakura asked uneasily. "Yep, every single bit, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. "That's..erm..Nice." Sakura forced a smile.

It was Easter Day, so Neji and Ten Ten (Who were both DEEPLY in love) invited all their friends (Extremely close friends. Ten Ten HATED the thought of Lee being there) for a party at their house. (Their house as in Neji's Mansion where Ten Ten happened to live)

"Is anyone going to help!?" Ten Ten asked as she tried to balance some plates and bowls.

At that question everyone in the Hyuuga Mansion suddenly became preoccupied. Baking the chocolate cake ("NARUTO! THAT'S THE SIXTH TIME YOU'VE TRIED TO TASTE THE CAKE!"), Peel the carrots, Bake the potatoes, Sushi the Sushi (OO THE HECK!?), trying to prevent a certain blonde from stealing the cake and setting the table.

In two hours they had almost everything done. Sushi the Sushi, try to keep the cake safe from evils hand..

GRUMBLE.

"I'm hungry." Naruto groaned. "You're _always _hungry!" Ino exclaimed. "And just a few more minutes before the icing if done and when everything's been plated! Baka!" Naruto groaned.

_**In the Kitchen..**_

"Lemme go set these up on the table." Ten Ten said and she balanced some plates with Neji behind in case she tripped again.

Sasuke sat on the chair at the counter while started humming 'Umbrella' by Rihanna on the radio. By the time the song had finished the Chocolate cake was neatly topped with icing and placed in the fridge.

"Done." Sakura chirped happily. She took off her apron and flung it on the rack. "We should get to the dining room." She said to Sasuke as she balanced a couple of dishes.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Sakura rolled her eyes. "A little help would be nice." Motioning to the other 2 dishes of food on the counter. "Hn." He carefully took the dishes and followed the pink haired woman into the Hyuuga dining room.

"Wow! I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed for the tenth time as he eyed the food. "Just remember not to eat _everything_. Like when we had last year's Christmas party." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Everyone took a seat. Sasuke next to Sakura, Sakura next to Ten Ten, Ten Ten next to Neji, Neji next to Shikamaru, Shikamaru next to Ino, Ino next to Hinata and Hinata next to Naruto who was also next to Sasuke.

"Itadaki-masu" Everyone said before starting to place food on their plates.

Naruto, being the pig her was began to take a piece of everything.

"How's your jobs been to far everyone?" Sakura asked everybody before placing a piece of sushi in soy sauce. "Good." Everyone muttered. A few moments later eveyone was having their own conversations.

"How's life, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked before eating a piece of onigiri. "Hn. Good." Sasuke replied. '_Talk about trying to start a conversation.' _Sakura thought sarcastically.

"The only single people here are Sakura and Sasuke." Ino said. Sakura jerked her head up as she heard her name. "Whaft?" Sakura asked. Everyone stared at her. Sakura brushed as she swallowed her food. "I mean, What!?"

"Oh we're just talking about who's single here." Ten Ten smirked. Ino and Hinata giggled. Sakura gave them a glare. It was her fault that she rejected every single guy who had asked her out on a date. Okay, well maybe it WAS her fault but none of them were…right. Her friends knew that she still had something for Sasuke even through she had denied it every time they asked.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he reached for a piece of prawn tempura. Everyone rolled their eyes except for Neji.

Half an hour later everyone was full…Everyone except for Naruto who was still shoving a few pieces of tempura, nigiri and onigiri into his mouth.

Now once everyone (including Naruto) was finished eating they started packing up. "Just dump the dishes there." Said Ten Ten. Everyone lounged around in the living room. "Now what?" Sakura stated boredly.

"How about..A little fun?" Ten Ten grinned. Everyone gave a puzzled look while Neji was wide eyed. Ten Ten looked at Neji innocently. "A fun round of Singstar won't hurt..Right?"

Everyone gaped.

--

**Ending Note:**

There goes chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it. xDD Oh yeah! Singstar! That's for the next chapter! Yes, Hinata didn't talk much. I couldn't fit her in much. What a bummer. I'll try to write at least 5 pages for every chapter. Just so it won't get boring. Also everyone in the story is over 20. xD Hope that helped. This chapter wasn't good. xD I'm sorry bout that.

Please review. Muffins, Love and Cookies.

-Lassa


	2. Chapter 2: Rockin' On The PlayStation 2

**We Just Wanna Have Fun!**

**--**

_**Summary:**__ Everyone just wanna have fun, right? And that's exactly what Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ten Ten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino are doing! Having fun, relaxing and chilling. _

_--_

**Disclaimer: **HOLY COW! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

--

Heyo!  
I just wanted to get this cleared. **Xx-Tragic-Serenade** is spazzy and spotted out that I based the singing on the table part from **Unconditional**! Thank you! So all the credit goes to **unconditional **and **xx-Tragic-Serenade. **Go read their awesome stories and review them! I have **Unconditional **on my Favourite List for her story 'Edilble Love'. I don't think anyone's going to continue reading this now Dx Oh well. Onto the Story! Also the song included was 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne.

--

**Chapter 2: **Rockin' On the PlayStation 2!

--

"_How about...A little fun?" Ten Ten grinned. Everyone gave a puzzled look while Neji was wide eyed. Ten Ten looked at Neji innocently. "A fun round of Singstar won't hurt...Right?"_

_Everyone gaped._

"What's Singstar?" Naruto asked frowning. "Oh it's my new obsession!" TenTen giggled. Ino, Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened. NONE of TenTen's obsessions were good.

"C'mon everyone!" TenTen giggled and everyone followed her as she skipped into the other living room. Everyone anxiously took a seat while TenTen started muttering to herself and began turning on the PlayStation 2. "WHOA!" Naruto exclaimed the screen loaded on the main menu.

"Who wants to go first?" TenTen asked. Everyone pretended to stare out into space. TenTen frowned. "Sakura!" "NANI!?" Sakura jerked her head up. "C'mon! I'll verse you in a battle first." TenTen chirped. She handed Sakura the microphone. "But...I can't sing!" Sakura said nervously looking at the microphone as if it was about to jet a hundred mini kunai knifes at her.

"You can sing on the kitchen table but you can't sing while looking at a television screen." Ino stated sarcastically. Sakura shot her a glare.

"Select a track!" TenTen said as she began scrolling through the songs. Sakura finally chose 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield.

Sakura:  
_I am unwritten,  
Can't read mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
the pen is on my hand  
ending unplanned_

TenTen:  
_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

Both:  
_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in you  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten ,yeah_

_Oh, oh_

TenTen:  
_I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh _

Sakura:  
_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions _

Both:  
_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in you  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
_  
_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions _

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in you  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in you  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live you life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

**(A/N: I know that's not how singstar is sung. It's just much easier.) **

"WHOO!! GO GUYS!!" Ino screamed. They both scored a 8.9 **(A/N: Not how singstar is scored. I'm not even sure if it IS scored. xD) **

"Who's next?" TenTen asked. "I'll go!" Ino giggled. Everyone else in the room tried to avoid being chosen. "Aaa...Shika-kun will do it!" Ino giggled. Shikamaru's face dropped. Ino dragged him closer to the T.V screen and handed him the microphone. '_I feel sorry for him.'_ Sakura thought before she lied down on the couch.

"Lemme go get some drinks." Tenten said as Ino and Shikamaru started singing 'Over My Head' by The Fray **(A/N: I couldn't think of a girl/guy song. xD So the Fray helped me. xD)**

Ino:  
_I never knew,  
I never knew that everything was falling through.  
_Shikamaru:  
_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth _

Tenten quickly returned carrying 8 glass bottles of Sweppes Lemonade. **(A/N: Have no idea how to spell it xD Sweppes is AWESOME.)  
**  
Sakura quickly got up to grab a bottle. She collapsed back on the coach only to find her head making contact with something hard. **(A/N: She's lying down. xD just didn't know how to get it in words)** "Ouch." Sakura muttered. She sat upright and looked at what she had collapsed on. Onyx eyes met emerald.

Both:  
_Everyone knows I'm in,  
Over My Head,  
Over My Head,  
With 8 seconds left in overtime  
she's on your mind,  
She's on your mind. _

"Watch where you're collapsing down." Sasuke smirked. Sakura glared at him.

'_You LOVE that smirk don't ya?' _Inner Sakura giggled.  
_'I told you. I'm over him. He's just some jerk with a chicken's ass for a haircut.' _Sakura replied back.  
'_But you think that chicken's ass is sexy.' _Inner Sakura retorted back.

_'Do not!' _

'Do too!'

'Do Not'

_'Do too!'  
_

"DO NOT!" Sakura yelled out. Half of the room stared at her including Sasuke. "Um…" Sakura laughed nervously. "There she goes again." Tenten and Hinata giggled. "Excuse me! I don't talk to myself_ all_ the time." Sakura glared at her best friends.

Shikamaru:  
_As you lose the argument in a cable car,  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between. _

Both:  
_Everyone knows I'm in over my head,  
Over my head,  
Over My Head,  
With 8 seconds left in overtime,  
she's on your mind,  
She's on your mind. _

Sakura unscrewed the bottle of lemonade and sat on the couch. This time making sure she would make no contact with Sasuke. She drank a bit of her lemonade as she watched Shikamaru and Ino sing.

_**Meanwhile…  
**_

'_Sakura looks so sad and alone.' _Tenten thought to herself. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on the coach staring at Ino and Shikamaru.

_'They're the only single people in this room. But all that's going to change.' _Tenten smirked to herself.

"Tenten." Neji waved a hand in front of Tenten's face. "Huh?" Tenten was just in the middle of figuring out a plan to get Sakura and Sasuke together. "Shikamaru and Ino have just stopped singing." Neji said concerned for his girlfriend. For a minute she had an evil grin on her face.

"Oh. Great, they scored a 8.6!" Tenten smiled. "HINATA AND NARUTO, YOUR TURNS NEXT!!" Tenten yelled as she walked over to the television screen. "Wh-What?" Hinata said nervously. "Come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto took her hand and headed for the television.

"See! That was fun!" Ino giggled as she walked back to the couch with Shikamaru. Shikamaru mumbled something. Ino rolled her eyes. "Everything's troublesome for you."

"Not you." Shikamaru smirked back and pulled Ino into a kiss. Sakura smiled as she saw Shikamaru and Ino kiss. Sometimes she wished she wasn't single. She wished she had someone who would be there and say that they loved her and that she didn't have such a wide forehead. Sakura giggled at the last part. She didn't mind her forehead nowadays.

"TENTEN!! HOW COME THERE'S NO MORE DRINKS!?" Ino shouted as Naruto and Hinata started singing 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll get some more. Geesh." Tenten giggled as Ino glared at her.

"RED CORDIAL!!" Ino and Sakura both high fived each other and grinned. "Let's get this party started, eh?" Tenten giggled at her friends.

_**20 minutes later…**_

"SASUKE-KUN, GIMME BACK MY DRINK!!" Sakura whined as she jumped on Sasuke. For the last 20 minutes all Sasuke could hear was screaming, laughter and someone almost dying. He was killing Neji after this party. The girls had gone hyper, all giggling and causing chaos.

"No." Sasuke said calmly. Sakura began pouting. '_Crap. I hate that face.' _Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura who was sitting on her lap. They were extremely close and he could smell her cherry blossom scent.

"Please, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura begged. Sasuke gave her a glare and handed back her glass. "YAY, THANK YOU SASUKE!" Sakura cheered and gave Sasuke a quick hug as she got off him and ran off to find Ino.

_**Somewhere across the room…**_

Tenten giggled as she pulled out her phone and took a photo of Sakura hugging Sasuke. Sasuke looked taken back for a bit. "Hn. What are you doing?" Neji asked as he peeked over his girlfriend's shoulder. "Oh nothing." Tenten said as she locked her phone and tucked it back into her jeans pocket. "Your not trying to play match maker again are you?" Neji asked dully as Tenten sat on his lap. "Because you know what happened the last time you tried."

_**Flashback**_

_Tenten pulled Neji along as she arrived at the Konoha Park. She had sent a letter to Sakura in what looked like Sasuke's writing. It said: _

_Dear Sakura, _

Please meet me at the Konoha Park.

Sasuke

_She also sent Sasuke a letter which said: _

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Please meet me at the Konoha Park_

_Sakura _

_"Are you even sure this is going to work?" Neji asked as he was dragged by Tenten. "Just don't talk! You'll blow our cover." Tenten said as they crouched behind a few bushes where Sasuke was waiting in a tree. Sakura was just a few paces away. Her hair up in 2 buns much like Tenten's. _

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as Sakura stood under the tree. He then leapt down right beside her. "What do you mean? You're the one that sent the letter." Sakura blushed slightly.

"_What letter?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He stared right at the bush Tenten and Neji were hiding behind. "This letter." Sakura took out a letter and showed it to Sasuke. _

"Ouch, Why did you hide here Neji?" Tenten asked as she was poked by the bush. She said it a bit too loudly, making Sasuke and Sakura turn there heads at the bush and Neji curse. "What's wrong?" Tenten asked Neji as she stood up. She then remembered that Sasuke and Sakura were standing right in front of her.

"_OH SHIT!! NEJI, RUN!!" Tenten dashed for safety. Anywhere as Sasuke and Sakura dashed after her. Leaving Neji to save his girlfriend. He chuckled and followed Sasuke and Sakura out of the park. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Tenten glared at Neji who was smirking. "Well that was because I showed them our hiding place." Tenten tried to defend herself. "Sure and who was the one that saved you?" Neji smirked. "Hmph." Tenten crossed her arms and walked to where Sakura and Ino were giggling their heads off.

Naruto and Hinata came to the end of there song and everyone started to clap as Hinata blushed and Naruto grinned. They both scored an 8.7.

"Sakura and Sasuke's turn next!!" Tenten and Ino yelled. "HEY! That's my SECOND time!" Sakura glared at them. "Hn." Was all Sasuke could say.

They both walked up to the television and Tenten handed them the microphone. They both agreed on singing 'At The Beginning' by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx

Sakura:  
_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Sasuke:  
_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Both:  
_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey _

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Sakura:  
_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure _

Sasuke:  
_Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true_

Both:  
_Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you _

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

At the last sentence Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each, Sakura slightly blushing and Sasuke's plain, emotionless face was actually loosened up and Sakura could have sworn she saw him smile.

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA! THEY SCORED 9.7!" Tenten, Hinata and Ino both gaped at the screen. "You all look like fish." Sakura rolled her eyes as her friends continued gaping at the screen.

"Oh! It's me and Neji's turn next." Tenten giggled. "And we're gunno kick you and Sasuke's asses! Aren't we Neji?" "NANI!?" Neji half yelled as Tenten pulled Neji to the television screen.

'_This is going to be one long night.' _Sakura giggled to herself as Tenten and Neji started singing 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickelback.

--

**Ending Note:  
**xD 9 pages! Don't think it would be this long without the lyrics and all. Not as good as chapter 1 I think. I'm already tired and it's only 8:45pm!!

Muffins and Cookies for reviews!  
Arigatou!

-Lassa


	3. Chapter 3: Food Fights and Sleep Overs

**We Just Wanna Have Fun!**

**--**

_**Summary:**__ Everyone just wanna have fun, right? And that's exactly what Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ten Ten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino are doing! Having fun, relaxing and chilling. _

_--_

**Disclaimer: **Yah. I don't own Naruto. Like...-legasp-

--

Hiyo!  
Wow. I didn't expect there to be that many reviews! Hehe. I'm really pleased about it! Hopefully they'll be more reviews! Let's get this chapter rolling! Muhaha. The party ain't over yet. xD

--

**Chapter 2: **Food Fights and Sleep Overs

--

"I'm bored." Ino was lying on her stomach on the ground. She blew her fringe out of her face for the hundredth time.

"You said that already." Sakura muttered, she sipped her lemonade. The hyperactiveness had worn away and everyone was feeling bored. Just an hour ago everyone had a blast of a time singing but now it was just plain boredom.

"I have Popcorn, lollies, chocolate and red cordial. Come and get it!" Tenten laid down the goodies. Both Ino and Sakura were lying on the floor trying to escape boredom. They both rolled over to Tenten and grabbed a gummy bear. They both rolled back and started making carpet angels.

_**Ten boredom filled, gummy eating, popcorn crunching minutes later…**_

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA! WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT IT BEFORE!?" Tenten exclaimed. She hurried over to the Playstation cupboard. Hinata, Sakura and Ino curiously followed her. "Dance, Dance, Revolution!" Tenten pulled out a dancing mat and help the game out and waved it around.

Neji rolled his eyes. '_Hm..Means that the game isn' as bad as SingStar' _Sakura thought. Tenten then plugged it up and loaded the game. "Let me go first! I'll demonstrate."

Tenten selected 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru.

"WHOA! YOU GO GIRL!" Ino cheered as Tenten got a 9.4 **(A/N: Don't even know it DDR is scored. xD Oh well. Made up. xD My version of DDR)**

"Who's next?" Tenten looked around. "Sasuke?" Tenten grinned. Sasuke gave her a glare. "Fine." He muttered and walked over.

He selected 'All I want For Christmas' by My Chemical Romance. '_Wow. He's so hot.' _Sakura thought dreamily. "Forehead." Ino waved a hand in front of Sakura's face. She immediately snapped out of her trance. "You're dribbling."

"What!?" Sakura wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "You know what this means!" Hinata giggled. "Neji, we'll be up in my room for a bit." Tenten then followed her friends back to her bedroom after she caught a glance at Sasuke's score. '_9.8 That's IMPRESSIVE!' _Tenten gawked at the screen. She then shook her head and headed for her bedroom.

Once they closed the door they got straight into buisiness. "SAKURA LIKES SASUKE!" They giggled. Sakura glared. "I do not." Her friends gave her the 'Oh really, Sherlock?' look. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Okay maybe a little. So what? He doesn't like me back. I can tell." **(A/N: Linn made me add the Sherlock part. Obessor. xD)**

"Oh don't be stupid. Love is unexpected. Like a lotus flower, in ugly muddy water but once it reaches the top it is something beautiful. Love can sprout ANYWHERE." Hinata explained. **(A/N: Oh you go Hinata! She's confident now. xD HECK YEAH)**

"Exactly. Hinata's right." Tenten agreed. "I can imagine this. Like in a fairytale!" Ino squealed, her friends rolled their eyes. "What!?"

"Well just go out there and just act normal." Tenten advised. "I already act normal." Sakura replied dully. The girls got off the bed and headed for the door. "Just act, out there. You have another 50 years before you die probably. Enjoy every minute."

_**Down the stairs and into the louge room…What did the girls find?**_

"NEJI!!!" Tenten ducked to avoid a bowl. The boys were having a huge popcorn fights. All were laughing, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and of course, Naruto. "OKAY!! STOP!! PEACEMAKER!" Tenten cautiously stood in the middle of the room. "ST—NARUTO DON'T DO THAT!" Tenten dodged another bowl. "Before you kill my-" Neji gave her the 'Excuse me. Who's house is this again?' look. "I mean, before you kill Neji's house take this OUTSIDE! AND WE'RE JOINING IN!!"

Everyone headed outside and paired up. Neji with Tenten, Hinata with Naruto, Ino with Shikamaru and unfortunately for Sakura, her and Sasuke. Each pair had been supplied with a bowl of popcorn. "GO!!"

Everyone went berserk. Sakura and Sasuke headed to Neji and Tenten and war was declared. Down people's back, Up people's noses, into people's mouth. In your hair, Everywhere!

Finally the 8 laid on the freshly cut lawn and gazed up at the stars. "Want to go on a swim?" Neji randomly asked. "Why not?" The 8 got up and headed towards Neji's pool. "Heated and nice." Neji smirked.

Everyone took off their shoes and socks. ("Don't forget Mobile Phones and everything electronic!") "What about bathing suits?" Sakura asked standing up. "What about them?" Sasuke ask. They were the only two still on the surface. Everyone else was in the pool having a blast.

"Ready?" Sasuke smirked. "Wha-" Too late. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her waist and jumped into the pool. Sakura let out a squeal as warm water flushed over her. She fasped the surface for air. "Oh Sasuke Uchiha, you are dead!" Sakrua grinned as Sasuke smirked and the two chased each other around the pool. Missing, slipping and having fun.

"Ohh. Too cute!" Tenten took a picture of Sasuke's handing around Sakura's waist. She then locked her phone, placed it on the concrete and hopped back in the pool. This was one memorable night.

"PIGGY BACK!" Ino hopped on Shikamaru's back as he gave a her a piggy back around the pool, he then let go and dropped her in. He smirked. "HEY!!" Ino resurfaced. Hinata giggled. "What a piggy back, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Sure!" Hinata giggled as Naruto swirled her around the pool.

"Aww..Everyone's having so much fun." Tenten observed everyone happily. '_It was such a good idea to have a party.' _Tenten thought to herself. Strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist. "Neji." Tenten giggled. "Hello, sweets." Neji snuggled her. Tenten then turned around. Neji kissed and in a couple of seconds they were snogging.

"Eww..Get a room would you!" Ino rolled her eyes. The couple broke apart. Tenten blushed. Hinata giggled. "Looks like Neji has a soft side!" Neji glared at Hinata. Hinata just burst into laughter. Soon everyone else started laughing.

"Why are we –laugh- laughing? –laugh-" Ino asked as she was trying to calm herself down. "Don't know." Tenten replied laughing too.

Finally after successfully not dying of laughter, the gang got out of the water and decided to head back into the house. Once inside, wrapped in towels and sitting on the couches with a cup of hot chocolate with marshamellows, Tenten turned the radio on.

"_I don't know Gina. After these 3 songs we'll reveal the answer." _Greg on Konoha's 101.1 station said.

'If You Don't Mean It' by Dean Geyer started playing. **(A/N: Dean Geyer is smexy. He's an Australian singer, btw) **

Everyone just sat there listening. "Don't say you love me, I don't believe it. Don't say the words if you don't mean it. Don't want to hear it out in the open, keep it inside, if you don't mean it." Sakura started singing along with the chorus.

"Wow. It's only 9:34pm" Tenten looked at the clock. "Time flies when your having fun." Ino replied laying her head on Shikamaru's shoulder. "You guys want to sleep over?" Tenten asked. Neji didn't bother to give her a glare. "Hm. Save me from driving home." Sakura sighed. "Why not?" Ino said as she slowly closed her eyes.

The boys silently agreed, everyone…except for Sasuke. "Maybe." Was all he said. "Pleaseeee Sasuke!" Tenten pleaded, she pulled on her big puppy dog face. "Fine." Sasuke muttered.

"So are we going to sleep in wet sodden clothes or what?" Sakura asked. "Have some extra guest sleeping clothes in the closet somewhere. But I'm not sure if Neji has anything for the guys." Tenten replied **(A/N: Their under garmets aren't wet. Impossible I know but…It's just much easier for me. xD) **

"Boxers and t-shirts." Was all Neji could reply with. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Tenten asked energetically. Everyone groaned. "UP! GO GET CHANGED AND THEN WE'LL SET UP THE FLOOR!" Tenten yelled as if everyone was a mile away. "The floor!?" Everyone questioned. "Well were did you think we were going to sleep?" Tenten asked.

The girls followed Tenten and the guys followed Neji up the stairs.

"Here." Tenten handed Sakura a silky light metallic musky pink pair of pajama pants and a black singlet with had a cherry in the left hand corner.

Tenten handed Ino a light silky metallic green pair of pajama pants with a white singlet top that had a flower in the centre.

Tenten handed Hinata a lilac silky metallic pair of pajama pants with a black singlet that had a small flower at the bottom.

Over in Neji's room he dug up some of his boxer shorts. He handed Sasuke and black pair, Shikamaru a navy pair and Naruto a dark blue pair. "Don't have any shirt that'll fit you guys." Neji muttered as he searched his draws. "So you'll have to go shirtless." Sasuke groaned. Shirtless, in front of EVERYONE!? This was not his best night.

"Fine then, I'll go shirtless too. Happy?" Everyone grunted except for Naruto of course. "I get to show Hinata my strong abs!" Naruto boasted. Neji glared at him. "Dobe, What abs? Do you mean your flabs?" Sasuke smirked. "HEY! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted.

They took it in turns changing.

--

Once everyone had changed they all walked back down into the louge room. '_Sasuke-kun is sooo hot, shirtless' _Sakura thought. She mentally smacked herself. '_You are not in love with the Uchiha are you?'_ Sakura pushed the thought away. She knew it was true. She was just..Denying it.

Tenten laid some blankets on the floor and everyone grabbed a warm blanket. The positions they laid in was Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke.

The light was switched off and the only source of light was the moon and Tenten's iPod which Sakura and Tenten were listening.

Several phones started ringing. "Oh crap. I forgot! PARENTS!" Ino exclaimed as she looked at her phone screen. 'Daddy' appeared on the screen. "Hey daddy!" Ino said. "Where are you?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked his daughter. "Having a sleep over at Tenten's house. Why?" Ino asked, her parents were pretty outgoing and knew Ino would take good care of herself. And also with Shikamaru around. "Well, have fun and if you're going somewhere tomorrow tell me, would you." Inoichi joked. "Your mother's going berserk a bit." Ino laughed. "Okay, Bye daddy! Say Goodnight to Mum for me!" Ino cheerfully added and hung up.

Sasuke's phone lit up. 'Itachi' was on the screen. "Hey Itachi. What's up?" Sasuke asked. He was pretty close and outgoing with his older brother. They joked around a lot. Could you BELIEVE it?

"Sasuke! Where the hell are you? Mum's gone..berserk." Itachi explained. In the background he heard his father trying to calm his mother down. "Sleeping over at Neji's house."  
"Oh, got a girlfriend now, eh?" Itachi smirked.

"The hell!? No! It's called friend forcement." Sasuke replied back.

"Well-" But Itachi was cut off as, Sasuke presumed, his mother had snatched the phone from Itachi's hands.

"SASUKE! WHERE HAD YOU BEEN!? I'VE BEEN WORRYING!" Mikoto Uchiha screamed into the phone making Sasuke wince. His ear drums were going to burst any moment. Sakura and Tenten looked over at Sasuke and started giggling.

"Relax, Mum. I'm just sleeping over at Neji's house. And besides, I've been out heaps of times." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, yeah and you've come back early but this time you're not even home at 11:30PM!!" Mikoto replied.

'_Wait..11:30pm? Didn't Tenten say before that it was 9:34pm.' _Sasuke thought frowning. "11:30?" Sasuke questioned. "YES! Daylight savings remember!!" Mikoto explained. "Oh. Right." Sasuke remembered. "Now have fun will you, don't drink too much, try to get yourself a girlfriend." Mikoto joked. "MUM!" Sasuke quietly yelled into the phone. "Well it's not my fault you haven't even DATED any girl yet!" Mikoto giggled. Sometimes his mum could be so childish. In the background he heard his mum say to his dad "What! It's true!"

"Mum, just put Itachi on the line." Sasuke said plainly. "Mum's right, bro." Itachi smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So, how's Hana?" Sasuke asked, referring to Itachi's 4 month girlfriend, Hana Miyori. She was a bright, bubbly, energetic girl also got Itachi to try new things which made Sasuke laugh as his brother embrarassed himself. "Fine. She made me try Chocolate Mousse with Strawberries at dinner." Itachi muttered. Although Hana and Itachi were almost opposite they both loved each other. "Ha, you're sad." Sasuke smirked. "Your sadder." Itachi replied. "Well I better go, got a mission tomorrow. Such a pain." Itachi muttered. Sasuke knew how much his brother hated long term missions. "How long's the mission?" "Probably 2 days or something." Itachi replied. "Bye, Hana-lover." Sasuke smirked. "Bye, girlfriend-less idiot." Itachi laughed and hung up.

Shikamaru lazily looked at his phone screen. 'Mum' was on the screen. He groaned. "Hi-" Shikamaru began but was cut off. "SHIKAMARU! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN!? IT'S ALMOST 12 AND YOU'RE NOT HOME." Yoshino Nara yelled into the phone. In the background Shikamaru heard "Calm down." And "NO! I CAN'T CALM DOWN!"

"Mum, I'm at Neji's house. It was too troublesome to drive home so I'm sleeping over. Ino's with me." Shikamaru replied bored. "Ino?" Yoshino's tone changed immediately to a happy, cheerful tone. "Well, say hello to her! Remember if you're going anywhere tomorrow just phone home! Now have fun. Sweet dreams, Good night! Have a nice sleep! Bye Shikamaru!" Yoshino said cheerfully. "Bye." Shikamaru muttered and closed his phone.

And then there was silence until Sasuke remembered. "Neji, did you turn your clock an hour forward?" Sasuke asked. "Oh crap. I forgot." Neji replied. "No WONDER why our parents went crazy. Stupid daylight savings!" Ino replied. Tenten turned off her iPod and Sakura stopped listening.

And in a few moments, the whole gang were fast asleep.

--

**(A/N: Heck, I ain't stopping there!)**

The next morning Sakura woke up quite early. She hadn't opened her eyes yet. She felt really warm. Like someone's arms were around her, not letting her go. '_Wait. Someone's ARMS!?' _Sakura thought. She opened her eyes and came faced with Sasuke's neck. '_Mmm…He smells good.' _Sakura thought, she then noticed that Sasuke's arms were around her waist, she blushed a bit. She then closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Tenten woke up just a few minutes after Sakura had made her discovery that she was in the arms with Uchiha Sasuke. As soon as she saw Sasuke and Sakura she immediately got her phone and took a picture. "What are you doing?" asked a groggy eyed Neji as he looked over her shoulder. "Nothing." Tenten locked her phone. "We better prepared breakfast. How's hot chocolate with beacon and eggs for everyone?" Neji asked. "Perfect." Tenten giggled and the two silently got up and headed for the kitchen.

Tenten collected the beacon and eggs and handed it to Neji. She then started to make the hot chocolate, taking out the chocolate powder. She then walked to the pantry and grabbed the bad of Marshmellows. She then popped one into her mouth. She then got one and stuffed it into Neji's mouth. "Hwey!" Neji muffled. Tenten giggled. Soon delicious smells of beacons filled the air and steadily travelled to the louge room.

--

**Ending Note:**

But I'm stopping here. xD Wow. I'm planning to do 2 chapters each week unless something comes up or I lose inspiration. xD Yes, I'm sorry that I didn't include dept about DDR. I promise they will play it again some other time! 6 pages! That's pretty good I reckon.

Hoped you enjoyed it!

Muffins and Cookies! MUHAHAHA. –cough- xD 

Arigatou!

-Lassa


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging Time

**We Just Wanna Have Fun!**

**--**

_**Summary:**__ Everyone just wanna have fun, right? And that's exactly what Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ten Ten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino are doing! Having fun, relaxing and chilling. _

_--_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ain't mine.

--

Yay! 6 reviews for each chapter. I'm so happy:) So I'm planning 2 chapters each week with Wednesday or Thursday as my time off and then I start another chapter. Reports will come out soon. –crosses fingers- If I get a good report, my computer time stays if it's average, computer. If it's bad..Not computer. Bleh. Sucks. Let's just hope I get a good report! Onto the Story!! Also last chapter I wrote 'Chapter 2' instead of 'Chapter 3' My bad. xD

Also, Jen asked what 'kun' meant. 'kun' is a prefix (Is that what it's called?) added to the end of males names. I think that's right. –stratches head- If anyone has a better decription, I'll be appreciated!

--

**Chapter ****4: **Hanging Time

--

"Good –yawn- morning, Shika-kun" Ino yawned. She looked over to her side. Shikamaru was still asleep. Ino rolled her eyes.

She looked over at Sakura's side but all Ino could see was her back. _'Oh my Kami-Sama, are they…are they HUGGING each other? Oh Kami-sama!' _Ino thought as she quietly as she grabbed her phone and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura silently. "Aww..." Ino cooed as she saw Sasuke's arms around Sakura's waist. '_That is just too cute!' _Ino giggled to herself silently being careful not to wake Sasuke or Sakura up, or else she'll be dead in a second.

She quickly snapped a picture of them together and then carefully walked back to Shikamaru and placed down her phone, just before she realized that a delicious smell was slowly creeping its way into the lounge room. '_Tenten and Neji must be cooking breakfast. Sure smells good' _Ino thought as she glanced over at Tenten and Neji's sleeping area which was empty.

She quietly crept her way into the kitchen and she found Neji busy cooking beacon and eggs, while Tenten was busy making cups of hot chocolate. "Good Morning!" Ino said cheerfully as she took a seat on one of the high stools. "Morning." Neji muttered as he continued looking after the pieces of beacon. "Morning, Ino. Is everyone still asleep?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah but guess what I saw!" Ino half squealed. "Shikamaru naked?" Tenten asked dully. Ino gave her a glare before continuing. "No! I saw Sakura and-" Ino was cut off. "Sasuke, cuddling together?" Tenten smirked. "It was so cute!"

"Oh tell me about it! I snapped it on my phone. It's so cute! They are a definite couple! We need a plan to get them together!" Ino giggled as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tenten asked. "Hello, I was wondering if you were interested in buying one of our products. It's called the Maky Maky Science Lab. Great gift for Christmas for your child, nephew or niece." Tenten winced. She hated telemarketers. "Oh my Kami-sama, I think the pancakes are burning." With that Tenten hurriedly placed the phone done.

"Telemarketers?" Neji asked, still keeping an eye on the eggs. "Unfortunately." Tenten muttered as she added the chocolate powder into the cups of hot milk. "So how are we going to get Sasuke and Sakura together?" Ino asked racking her brain for an idea. "Dunno, maybe we could get them stuck in a room or something." But their conversation was interrupted when the smoke alarm went off.

Both girls looked at Neji. "OH MY KAMI-SAMA! NEJI! YOU BURNT THE BEACON! OH MY KAMI-SAMA!!" Tenten screamed. Then all hell broke lose.

"FAN THE SMOKE AWAY FROM THE BEACON!"

"Get me a chair!!!"

"What's going on? NEJI!?"

"You could've told me you couldn't cook!"

"Oh course I can cook! I was too busy listening to your conversation!"

"Who wants to listen to ideas for getting your best friend together with your boyfriend's best friend?"

"Can't I listen?"

_**In the lounge room…**_

Both Hinata and Naruto woke up to a buzzing sound. "A fire alarm?" asked Naruto sleepily. "Let me go check." Hinata said, she got up, with Naruto behind her and as she passed Sasuke and Sakura she noticed that they were cuddling. '_Aww…That's so cute! But first I have to check what's wrong. Hopefully Neji didn't set the house on fire.' _Hinata thought as she quietly passed them.

"Is the teme…Cuddling Sakura!?" Naruto asked wide eyed. "Shhh, I think he is. Isn't it cute?" Hinata giggled. "Not as cute as you." Naruto grinned and wrapped his strong arms around Hinata, making her blush. The couple then quietly crept to the kitchen to find complete utter chaos.

Just seconds after Hinata and Naruto left Shikamaru woke up. '_This is so troublesome. What is the stupid noise?' _He yawned. He looked over to his side and found Ino's side empty. '_Must've woken up already.' _

Shikamaru quietly walked out of the lounge room following the troublesome sound, completely not noticing Sasuke and Sakura.

A few minutes after Shikamaru left and the whole lounge area was completely empty except for Sasuke and Sakura who were both in deep sleep.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes '_Mm...Something smells like cherry blossoms.' _Sasuke thought. '_Is that…pink?' _He's mind suddenly became clear. _'Don't tell me it's…Sakura that's on my chest.' _

Sasuke looked down to find a breathing Sakura comfortably in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully, her breath on Sasuke's neck. _'She looks so peaceful.' _And then he suddenly realized where his arms where, around her waist. For some strange reason…He wanted to stay in this position. '_The Uchiha Sasuke isn't in LOVE is he?' _smirked his inner self.

'_No.' _

He carefully tried to unravel his arms from around her waist but failed. Sakura quietly stirred. "Mm…Sasuke?" She mumbled. "Yes?" Sasuke replied dryly. Sakura's eyes snapped wide open. Remembering what position they were in, she blushed. "Um…" Sakura began but was cut off by Sasuke. "Wait. Is something…Burning?" Sasuke sniffed the air.

Sakura sniffed too. "Oh no. Don't tell me Neji's cooking." Sasuke groaned. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up. Then both of them walked to the kitchen to find utter chaos.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone stopped. "Neji burnt the beacon." Ino explained. Ino, Neji, Hinata and Naruto were fanning at the beacon, Tenten was fanning at the smoke alarm to make it stop and Shikamaru was busy taking a nap.

_**A couple of minutes later…**_

"I should not have let you cook." Tenten groaned as they all sat down at the dining table, Neji glared at Tenten which only caused Tenten to roll her eyes and giggle. "I was only joking. Geesh, what's with men? They take things SOOO seriously."

Ino, Hinata and Sakura giggled. "I'm hungry!" Naruto complained for the hundredth time. "How do you deal with him, Hinata?" Ino whispered to Hinata. Hinata shrugged. "He's just so cute." Ino rolled eyes.

"I heard there's a pancake parlour on Kamahi Highway. Why not have breakfast there?" Tenten asked. Everyone agreed, ANYTHING to stop Naruto moaning, groaning and whining about being hungry. "Alright then…Let's all get changed!"

_**About 20 Minutes later…**_

Sakura stood in front of Neji's Mansion. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were already outside and Sakura was the first to get changed out of all the girls. She was wearing a black pair of 3 quarter pants that scrunched up at the end and had bow ties on each side. She wore a green DC t-shirt with a black jacket. She wore baby blue converse all stars and had her hair up in a messy ponytail with her usual side fringe.

Sasuke had a black French Connection shirt with jeans. He had black converse all stars on and despite the cold weather he didn't bother with a jacket, he's hair was the same as always, the same chicken's ass, although it looks a little messier because he didn't both with gel.

Neji had a black DC jumper on with black cargo pants on. Like the rest of the mob so far, he was wearing black converses. He had his usual hair style/

Shikamaru had a forest green t-shirt on with plain jeans. He had dark grey pair of converses on. His hair was still as pineappley as ever.

'_Hmm…I wonder how Neji and Sasuke don't get th_eir shoes mixed up.' Thought Sakura as she inspected the guys as she sat on the mansion steps. Sasuke was leaning against he's smexy BMW, Shikamaru was lying on the front lawn grass looking at the sky and Neji was leaning against the opposite door that was never opened. **(A/N: Their front house has 2 doors that led inside. You know what I mean…Like…They both make one way into the house but only the right door is used and the left is ditched. xD Hopefully you know what I mean) **

"GOOD MORNING!!" Naruto greeted as he opened the door and jumped outside. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that had 'Ramen' plainly written across the middle in white. He had a pair of black board shorts on and low cut black pair of converses.

Soon after Naruto made his entrance and started having an argument with Sasuke, Tenten then stepped outside the door. She had a pair of green olive shorts on with a light blue t-shirt on with a kunai at the front. She had a black jacket on. Her hair was in two buns as usual and she had a side fringe. She had a black pair of Keds on. **(A/N: Not sure what Keds are? Check google. :))**

"Man, Ino is being PAINFUL in the room. She _still_ hasn't figured out what to wear! I suggested the denim skirt but I'm not sure what happened." Tenten sat down next to Sakura. "Photo?" Sakura asked as she took out her phone and had it on camera mode.

The girls took a couple of shots together. Posing and making funny faces. "Hey! Hinata!" Sakura giggled. She had stuck her head in one of the photos.

Hinata had a cream coloured t-shirt on with a puppy dog at the front and under that she had a brown long sleeve on. She had dark blue skinny jeans on. She had a cherry pair of Ked's on.

"HEY! HINATA!" Naruto basically crushed Hinata in a hug. "WHOO, LET'S GO!" Ino came out wearing a pink DC top on with a black skirt and black tights. She had a pair of black Ked's on as well.

"Right. Well we have to figure who's going in whose car." Tenten said. "Well, how about Neji, Sakura, Sasuke and I go in Sakura's car and Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata go in Shikamaru's car?" Everyone agreed.

**(A/N: I know it's unfair. Sakura and Tenten are always together. But I like it that way. xD I promise I will change it on the drive back.) **

Neji, Sasuke and Sakura hoped into Sakura's red Suzuki Swift. "You don't mind if I put my handbag at the back do you?" Sakura asked. "Hn." Sasuke and Neji replied. Sakura rolled her eyes. She carelessly dropped her handbag in the middle back seat.

"Okay, so where's this pancake parlour?" Sakura asked as Tenten jumped into the front seat with Sakura as she locked the Mansion Door.

"It's the only Pancake Parlour on Kamahi Highway so you can't miss it." Tenten explained.

'_You're listening to Konoha's 101.1 Station' _As the Tenten turned on the radio. 'Suddenly I See' by KT Tunstall started playing.

_Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm_

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Both Sakura and Tenten sang the whole thing and started giggling at the end. "Hey Tenten, have you been to the new City Beach store at Konoha Mall? It's the bomb. Seriously." Sakura said as she applied some lip balm on her lips at a red light. "Nope, maybe we can go there some other time." Tenten replied.

BEEP.

"Oh for Kami-sama's sake, wait for one bloody moment." Sakura raged as the car behind started beeping like crazy. She hastily shoved her lip balm into her handbag and threw it to Tenten, who skillfully caught it.

Sasuke started smirking. '_She sure has road rage.' _He thought as Sakura parked into a free space at the 'Maybelle Syrup's Pancake Parlour' Everyone got out of the car and waited for Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto.

Finally they saw Shikamaru's car park in a free spot. The gang headed inside. "8 seats please." Tenten said to the waitress that was behind the counter. "Well, well, well, If it ain't Sasuke!" giggled an orange haired waitress behind the one they were talking to.

"Hana." Smirked Sasuke. "Itachi's little brother." Teased Hana back.

Hana had orange hair and at the end it was dyed with red. She had honey coloured eyes and she looked around her late 20s. "Kimishi, I'll take care of them." Hana winked to the other waitress behind the counter. She then led the gang to an 8 seated booth with Sasuke talking to her.

"I wonder who she is." Ino whispered to Sakura. "Last night I heard him talking on the phone. He mentioned her name. I think she's Itachi's girlfriend." Sakura whispered back as they arrived at their private booth.

"Alrighty, here's your booth." Hana said as everybody took a seat. Hana then placed 8 menus on the table and left. Neji sat next to Tenten, Tenten next to Sakura, Sakura next to Sasuke, Sasuke next to Naruto, Naruto next to Hinata, Hinata next to Ino and Ino next to Shikamaru.

_**A few minutes later…**_

Hana returned back to the table with a pad and pen in her hands. "So, what'll it be today?" she asked.

"I'll have a Topping Delight Pancake Mega."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"I third that."

"I'll have a Waffle Delight."

"I second that." 

"I'll take the Breakfast Special."

"Do you sell Ramen Pancakes or Waffles?" Naruto asked as he scanned the menu. Hana laughed. "Unfortunately not, but I suggest it, eh?"

"Then I'll take the Double Fudge Pancake Whopper." 

"Alright, so it's 4 Topping Delight Pancake Mega, 2 Waffle Delights, a Breakfast Special and a Double Fudge Pancake Whopper." Hana repeated looking at her pad. "Any thing else?"

"We'll all take a Chocolate Milkshake." Ino smiled. "Right?" Everyone agreed. "Okay then, you're orders will be back shortly." Hana smiled and walked off.

_**Around 5 minutes later…**_

Hana skilfully balanced 8 dishes on a tray. "Right, 4 Topping Delight Pancake Mega." Hana then placed the plates in front of the girls. 

"2 Waffle Delights." She placed them in front of Sasuke and Neji. "A Breakfast Special." She popped it down in front of the now awake Shikamaru. "And a Double Fudge Pancake Whopper."

"The milkshakes are coming."

"WOW! THIS IS SO DELICIOUS, ALMOST BETTER THAN RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed as he shoved another piece of his pancake into his mouth. "Naruto-kun, remember don't talk when your eating." Hinata giggled as she sipped her chocolate milkshake. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"If that couple is going to get any cuddlier, I am going to puke." Sakura motioned to the couple just a few tables anyway. "Oh my kami-sama is that Himaru Lin in the movie '2 Months of Undying Love'?" Ino asked as she stared at the couple Sakura had motioned to.

"That's a fat chance." Tenten said as she too looked over at the couple. "Wait that cannot be Ishimi Raku." Tenten's eyes widened. "I think it is." Hinata said. "Wait." Ino than got up from her seat and took 4 napkins. "Anyone got a permanent marker?"

Sakura searched her handbag. _'Lip balm, mobile, blush, lip gloss, mirror, car keys, wallet, Panadol and moisturizer. Oh! A permanent marker.' _

"Sakura, get your belongings off my side of the table." Sasuke said dully as he sipped his chocolate milkshake. "My Kami-sama, did Uchiha Sasuke just say a FULL sentence?" Sakura said sarcastically. "Catch, Ino-pig."

"Thanks Forehead." Ino then walked over to the supposed 'Himaru Lin' as Sakura shoved her belongings back into her handbag. A few minutes later Ino appeared grinning. "IT WAS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?" Ino squealed.

"I got autographs for ALL of us! It was just so cool!" Ino giggled as she sat back down.

About an hour later the gang were happy and full.

"That was the BEST breakfast ever!" Naruto rubbed his stomach. "Well I reckon we should be getting back to Neji's place. Then we can all go home, right?" Tenten said as she stretched. "Yep, definitely." Sakura agreed. Everyone then paid for their breakfast and walked out the Pancake Parlour.

"See you, Itachi-lover." Sasuke smirked. "Bye, girlfriendless bastard." Hana smirked back. "I'm going to your place at 6pm for dinner. See you there!" "Bye." 

"Same cars as before I guess." Tenten yawned. The sun was fully in the sky.

The drive back to the Hyuuga Mansion was rather quiet in Sakura's car except for her and Tenten talking. "My parents are still in Hawaii, can you believe it?" Sakura laughed. "How long are they staying there?" Tenten asked. "I think they might as well live there." Sakura laughed as they finally reached the mansion.

They waited for Shikamaru's car to arrive. "See you Forehead!" Ino hugged Sakura. "See ya!" The girls exchanged hugs before going home.

Sakura sighed, that was a sure fun sleep over.

--

**Ending Note:**

I am so sorry it is so short! –sobs- Sucks I know and I was meant to get this finished by Saturday but I didn't! The ending is definitely rushed. I'm extremely sorry! My inspiration has gone BOOF for a bit! I hoped you liked it, I tried to add humour but Linn was exactly helping me. xD

Cookies and Muffins for those who review!

Arigatou!

-Lassa


	5. Chapter 5: Hours On End

**We Just Wanna Have Fun!**

**--**

_**Summary:**__ Everyone just wanna have fun, right? And that's exactly what Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ten Ten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino are doing! Having fun, relaxing and chilling. _

_--_

**Disclaimer: **I just _wished_ I owned Naruto, but does it look like I'm rich? Hell-of-a-lotta NO!

--

Hola!

I will definitely be continuing this story! This is the largest amount of reviews I've had for all my stories! (Even the ones that I've deleted. xD) I'm so happy! Thank you for all the AWESOME reviewers! I'm planning to reply to all the reviews at the bottom of the chapter! But I'll just have some here! All the reviews from Chapter 4!

**Sasukelover123:** Oh Kami-sama! I feel loved. :) Thank you very much! I see you've reviewed all my chapters! –hands cookies and muffins- Gracias and Arigatou!  
**kawaiiblossom94:** Gracias and Arigatou! I'll try and add as many Sakura && Sasuke moments! I have future plans!  
**LeFoxy: **I'll update as much as I can! Arigatou! I'm glad you're looking forward for my next chapters!  
**Norwegian Dragon:** -giggles- I will keep writing! I must have one of those Japanese Flag Printed Headbands! Thank you!  
**icountmystepschristie:** Arigatou for explaining what 'kun' is used for!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Onto the story!  
--  
**Chapter 5: **Hours on End

--

As soon as Sasuke's car parked neatly in the Uchiha's huge garage, Sasuke's mobile rang. 'Itachi' was on the front screen.

"Hey, Hana-lover" Sasuke said as he got out of his car. "Hey, girlfriendless bastard, where are you?" Itachi asked

"Inside the garage…and now I'm inside the house. See you inside." Sasuke said as he hung up his phone and closed the door that led from the garage into one of the corridors of the Uchiha mansion.

"There you are, bastard." Itachi smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Where's mum and dad?" he asked. "Oh there in the lounge room. Dad had to calm mum down yesterday when she started freaking out and worrying. Mood swings." Itachi explained as they both entered the lounge room. "Mum's PREGNANT!?" Sasuke almost yelled it out in surprise.

"Who ever said I was pregnant?" Mikoto asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "Itachi did." Sasuke said almost immediately at the same time as Itachi said "Sasuke did."

Mikoto rolled her eyes "Well for your information, I'm not pregnant and I think you to trouble makers are bad enough yet alone another one of you will cause havoc for the rest of Konoha."  
Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if his mother was actually his birth mother. "I'm going up to my room." Sasuke said as he walked back into the main corridor and up the stairs to his room.

He booted up his laptop. As soon as his laptop was loaded he clicked on his account and logged onto his MSN.

_Sasuke has just signed in._

--

Sakura entered her double story home. "Ahh…Home at last!" Sakura sighed; she untied her Converses and chucked them aside. She then rushed to the kitchen and checked her answering machine.

A message from her mother in Hawaii.

"Hey Sakura, me and your father are having a wonderful time in Hawaii! The hotel resort of absolutely glamorous! I just wanted to check on you. Your father's currently in the spa and after this call I'm joining him! I hope you're having a lovely time. Bye honey!" was the message that her mother had left her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her parents were so typical; they acted like they were in their 20s.

Sakura opened the pantry and took out a packet of chicken flavoured chips. She grabbed her handbag and rushed up the stairs and into her room. She took her laptop and turned it on. She opened the packet of chips and placed a piece in her mouth.

BEEP.

Sakura searched her handbag for her mobile. Ino had texted her.

'Hey Sakura, get your ass online! Ino'

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her laptop finally loaded and she clicked on her account. She then logged onto her MSN.

_Sakura. has just signed on. _

Sakura scanned her MSN list.

**Ino: **Hey!  
**Sakura: **Hey  
**Ino:** Finally you get on! Seriously.  
**Sakura: **Lol. It wasn't my fault that your computer is 8993486 times faster than mine!!  
**Ino: **Haha, very funny. –Rolls eyes-  
**Sakura: **Oh look! Tenten and Hinata are on! Awesome!  
_**  
LoveHinata has just joined the conversation**_

_**Weapon.Mistress has just joined the conversation**_

**Sakura: **Hey guys!  
**Weapon.Mistress: **Hey!  
**LoveHinata: **Hey.  
**Ino: **Hey!  
**WeaponMistress: **Man, the rest of the day is going to be so boring!  
**Sakura: **Agreed. We should go somewhere! Actually, it seems EVERY day we go somewhere!  
**Ino: **You know, I was thinking about going to the movies or something.  
**LoveHinata: **Oh, that'll be cool. Is there any good movies?  
**Sakura: **Lemme check the movie site.

_**Sakura's status has been set to Busy. **_

**WeaponMistress: **The guys are coming too?  
**Ino: **Definitely. Oh look! They're on! The addiction of MSN.  
**LoveHinata: **lol  
**WeaponMistress: **-rolls eyes- Add them to the conversation!

_**Shikamaru has just joined the conversation**_

_**Neji has just joined the conversation**_

_**Ramen.Naruto has just joined the conversation**_

_**Sasuke has just joined the conversation**_

**Ino: **Hey guys!  
**Shikamaru: **What's it this time?  
**Ramen.Naruto: **Hello!**  
Sasuke: **Hey.  
**Neji: **Hi.  
**WeaponMistress: **-hugs Neji- I miss you!  
**Neji: **-smirks- I missed you too.  
**Sakura: **Oh my kami-sama. If you 2 get any cuddlier I'm leaving this conversation!  
**Sasuke: **lol  
**Sakura: **OMG!! DID SASUKE UCHIHA JUST LAUGH!?  
**Sasuke: **haha, very funny. –Sarcasm-  
**Sakura: **Shuddup! It's not my fault it's so RARE to see you laugh.  
**Sasuke: **I wasn't laughing.  
**Sakura: **Oh, does 'lol' have a new meaning now?**  
Sasuke: **No. I was smirking.  
**Sakura: **ARGH! IT'S THE DARN SAME THING!  
**Ino: **Okay, before you two kill each other through the screen, I was asking if you guys wanted to go to the movies tonight. Round 8 maybe?  
**Shikamaru: **Hm, seems fine, Saves me from my troublesome mother.  
**Ino: **Shika-kun! Your mum is so nice!  
**Shikamaru: **To you she is. To me she's mean.  
**Ino: **Anyone else coming?  
**Neji: **Me. Count me in and Hinata too.  
**LoveHinata: **Aww, you actually CARE for me Neji-nii-san? XD So nice.  
**Neji: **Hn.  
**LoveHinata: **You chose SUCH a nice boyfriend, Tenten.  
**WeaponMistress: **Why thank you, Hinata. xD  
**Ino: **Sasuke? You coming? And Naruto, you're awfully silent.  
**Sasuke: **Yeah, count me in.  
**Ramen.Naruto: **Oh sorry! I was busy making some Instant Ramen. Nothing like Ichiraku through!  
**Sakura: **-Rolls eyes- Okay, we get the point Naruto, you love Ramen.  
**LoveHinata: **-Giggles-  
**Ino: **So are you coming or not?  
**Ramen.Naruto: **Of course I'm coming! As long as Hinata is coming!  
**LoveHinata: **Of course I'm going Naruto-kun.  
**Sakura: **OKAY! NO MUSHY STUFF!  
**WeaponMistress: **What? Are you jealous?**  
Sakura: **Pfft. Why would I be jealous?  
**Neji: **Because you're single and watching all these happy couples makes you wish you had a boyfriend.  
**Sakura: **-Glares-  
**Ino: **Don't make Sakura kill you Neji. Tenten would be DEVASTATED! Anyway, what are the movies available?  
**Sakura: **Well there was '16 Candles' at 7:45, 'My Sore Life' at 8:20, 'Nothing but a Pain' at 8:00, 'High School Dramas' at 8:20 and 'Soup Dumplings' at 8:30.  
**Ino: **Ohh…I vote for High School Dramas. I saw the commercial and it looked really good.  
**Sakura: **I second Ino. It's under Romance and Comedy, ain't it?  
**WeaponMistress: **Yeah it is. I second you guys.  
**LoveHinata: **Same here!  
**Neji:** Alright  
**Shikamaru: **Okay then.  
**Ramen.Naruto: High **School Dramas? Sounds interesting!!  
**Sasuke: **Hn. Guess so.  
**Ino: **Awesome! Now just remember not to sleep through the movie Shikamaru.  
**Shikamaru: **Huh, fine.  
**Sasuke: **I got to go. Bye

_**Sasuke has left the conversation**_

**Neji: **Hinata, don't we have to go to Aunt Mishi's place to see her new baby?  
**LoveHinata: **Oh yeah! Sorry guys. I and Neji have to go!  
**Neji: **Bye. Love you Tenten.  
**WeaponMistress: **Bye Neji! Love you too.  
**LoveHinata: **Bye! See you Naruto-kun.  
**Ramen.Naruto: **BYE HINATA! LOVE YOU!

_**Neji has just left the conversation**_

_**LoveHinata has left the conversation**_

**Shikamaru: **Mum's calling me. Bye.  
**Ino: **Bye Shika-kun!

_**Shikamaru has just left the conversation**_

**Ramen.Naruto: **I'm going to Irichiraku! Bye!  
**Ino: **Bye Naruto!  
**Sakura: **Bye Naruto.  
**Sakura: **Looks like it's only us three.  
**WeaponMistress: **Yep.

For what seemed like hours the girls chatted. About the latest fashion, what to wear to the movies, giggling about things until it reached 12:00.

**Sakura: **I'm going to grab lunch. See you guys.  
**Ino: **Same here.  
**WeaponMistress: **Got to go!

**(A/N: **Sorry for making the IM session so long!

Sakura grabbed her handbag. She rushed downstairs and put on her Converses. She decided she would go to the Mikimoro Sandwich Bar.

It wasn't very far away so Sakura decided to walk their.

--

Sasuke turned off his computer. He decided to lounge around and play on his Xbox 360.

Soon Sasuke heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Sasuke! We're going out to get lunch. Wanna come?" Itachi stuck his head into his brother's room. "Okay, I'm coming. Just wait." Sasuke said as he saved his game and turned off the Xbox. He walked out to the lounge room where his mum, dad and Itachi were waiting.

"Alright, let's go!" Mikoto headed for the door.

"We're walking?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes, the sun's out and it's nice and warm. Of course we're walking!" Mikoto replied.

Itachi and Sasuke started their own conversation. "Hana said she was coming over for dinner tonight." Sasuke said. "Yep, how'd you know?" Itachi asked. "My friends and I went to the Pancake Parlour where she works. She told me." Sasuke said plainly. "Ohh. I see."

They talked for a bit before they arrived at the door of Mikimoro Sandwich Bar. "Oh good, favourite sandwich bar." Sasuke said as they entered. All heads turned and immediately Sasuke saw some fan girls. He rolled his eyes.

"How do you get rid of fan girls?" Sasuke asked his brother. "Ignore them." Itachi said as they sat at a table. "Tried that." Sasuke muttered as he looked at the menu. "Or you could get a girlfriend." Itachi suggested. All of Itachi's fan girls had backed off when he started dating Hana.

"I'll be back." Itachi said as he got up and headed for the men's restrooms.

--

Sakura arrived at the front of Mikimoro Sandwich Bar. She entered. She was deep in thought.

'_I wonder when mum and dad are coming home. They've been in Hawaii for a month already.' _

CRASH.

Sakura looked at the person she had bumped into.

--

Itachi exited the men's room. He was walking back to the table when he bumped into someone.

'_Pink hair.'_

"Sakura!" Itachi smirked. Sakura looked up. "Well if it ain't Itachi." Sakura grinned. She tackled him into a hug. "I've missed you so much!" "Okay Sakura, don't kill me." Itachi chuckled.

Once Sakura detached herself from Itachi with a sheepish grin on her face Itachi asked her. "So what are you doing here?" "Oh I'm just grabbing lunch." Sakura replied.

"Oh really? Well why not join us." Before Sakura could protest, Itachi dragged Sakura back to their table. "Itachi! Finally." Sasuke muttered but his voice drifted off as he saw Sakura next to Itachi trying to protest. "This is Sakura; she's having lunch with us." Itachi explained as he saw his parent's confused looks. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked dumbly as she saw Sasuke.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?" Mikoto asked the girl curiously. "Yep." Sakura replied as she took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Oh! I haven't seen your mother for ages! Where is she?" Mikoto smiled. Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Well, mum and dad are in Hawaii right now." Sakura replied sheepishly sitting down next to Sasuke. "Hawaii?" Fugaku asked surprised.

"Umm…Yeah." Sakura said. Before Mikoto could ask another question a waitress appeared. "Hello, can I take your orders?" She asked.

"I'll have a Caesar Salad and an orange juice, thanks."

"I'll take a Greek Salad with a coke."

"I'll have a Caesar Salad with a Sprite."

"I'll have a Salad Sandwich with an Apple Juice."

"A Caesar Salad with lemonade for me."

"Okay then, your orders will be right up." With that the waitress left. "So Sakura, why are your parents in Hawaii?" Fugaku asked. "Oh, they just needed a holiday from work and all that you know." Sakura replied. Sasuke couldn't believe that Sakura was talking so casually to his parents.

"Exactly what you need, mum, dad." Itachi smirked. "I don't think so. I don't want you boys causing trouble." Mikoto laughed. "Sakura, how do you know Itachi?" Sasuke asked coolly. "Oh wow, you asked a question for the first time." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke glared at her while Itachi tried to stop his laugh, Mikoto laughed and Fugaku cracked a smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke. '_He's so typical. He must be really different around his family.' _Sakura thought.

"Well, Itachi dated one of my cousins and we had a family party. So I met him there and I think my parents met your parents while going shopping or something?" Sakura replied. "Oh I bumped into Kaori one day and it hit off from there! Once I found out she was pregnant as well, we started going to mother's club." Mikoto laughed.

"Oh." Was all Sasuke said. _'Talk about a man of many words. He's a man WITHOUT a vocabulary.' _Sakura thought.

Sakura's ring tone sounded.

_And I don't know,  
__How to be fine when I'm not,  
_'_Because I don't know,  
__How to make the feeling stop,  
__Just so you know,  
__This feel-_

Sakura searched her handbag for her phone. 'Mum' was on the screen.

**(A/N: Ring tone is 'Just So You Know' by Jesse McCartney)**

"Hey mum." Sakura said as the waitress came and placed down their drinks and waked off. "Hey sweetie! Did you receive my message?"

"Yep."

"Oh that's great! So what are you currently doing?"

"Having lunch at the Mikimoro Sandwich Bar with the Uchihas." Sakura said plainly.

"WHAT!?!?!? AS IN LUNCH WITH MIKOTO AND FUGAKU!? HAND THE PHONE TO THEM!"

Sakura had to hold the phone away causing Mikoto to look at her suspiciously. "Heh, it's my mum. She wants to talk to you." Sakura gave them a sheepish look and handed the phone to Mikoto.

"Hello?" Mikoto said into the phone hesitantly. "Kaori?"

"So Itachi how's life?" Sakura said trying to strike a conversation. "Oh it's good." Itachi replied as two waitresses came carrying their salads and sandwiches. "How about your life?" Itachi asked as his Caesar Salad was placed in front of him.

"Not so bad." Sakura replied she took her fork and stabbed a piece of lettuce.

Throughout the whole lunch it was full of conversation and everyone was talking. Well except for Sasuke who sort of joined into conversations and then left them again.

"Oh, I got to go." Sakura said checking her watch. She fished her handbag for her wallet. "Right, my meal was $10.50" Sakura said as she was about to get the cash. Sakura grabbed her wallet and placed a ten dollar note and 50 cents on the table. Immediately she found her ten dollar note and 50 cent shoved right in front of her face by Itachi.

"Don't be blunt, we'll pay for you. Won't we dad?" Itachi asked smirking at Sakura's surprised look. "No! I'll pay; seriously, it must be a pain having me eating we you and letting you pay for me? No! I'll pa-" Sakura began but was cut off by Sasuke. "Hell, you are annoying, but we'll pay." Sasuke said coolly.

Mikoto gave him a threatening glare. "I mean, we enjoyed having you for lunch." Sasuke forced a smile; he then gave him mother a glare. Sakura stifled a giggle. "Err…Well then, thank you for having me for lunch! I have to go now. Bye Itachi!" Sakura said, she gave Itachi a bone crushing hug. "Bye Mikoto! Bye Fugaku!" She both gave them a hug. Fugaku looked surprised at first but softened up.

Sasuke couldn't _believe_ his family was softening up…'_softening up to a pink haired girl that's a test of science.' _"Bye Sasuke! Remember about the movie!"

"Movie?" Mikoto asked raising an eyebrow. "Yep, we're meeting at Neji's house and we're driving to Chadstone to see a movie! Aren't we Sasuke?" Sakura chirped as she ran her hand through her soft hair. "Hn." Sasuke replied. **(A/N: Chadstone is a shopping centre in Melbourne. The biggest in Melbourne. XD)**

Mikoto giggled. "That'll definitely be good for Sasuke's health." Itachi and Fugaku chuckled. Sasuke gave them a glare. "Well I have to go! Thank you!" Sakura waved as she exited the shop.

"You like Sakura, don't ya?" Itachi turned to his brother, smirking. "Hn." Sasuke gave him a glare. "That's a yes." Itachi smirked.

"Oh! I knew my baby was growing up! You and Sakura are a cute couple! Fugaku, Sakura will soon be our daughter-in-law!" Mikoto giggled.

"I.do.not.like.Sakura." Sasuke said between his gritted teeth. "Relax, girlfriendless idiot, we were only joking." Itachi said rolling his eyes at his younger brother. "We better get going. I have a meeting in an hour." Fugaku looked at his watch.

The family paid their bill and left, heading for the Uchiha Estate.

--

"ARGH! WHERE THE HELL IS MY NECKLACE!?" Sakura frantically searched through her jewelery box. "Oh wait, it might be in the bathroom!" Sakura closed the box and rushed to her private bathroom. "Hm…Oh look! Found the earrings…Now for the necklace. Nope, bobby pins, hair ties, mascara and…Necklace!" Sakura quickly hooked her necklace on her neck and returned into her room.

"Right, where are my new Keds? Must be somewhere." Sakura quickly glanced up at the clock. "6:40!? Man, I better hurry up!" Sakura then began searching all places possible for her shoes.

_Just so you know,  
__This feeling's taking control,  
__Of me,  
__And I can't-_

"Hello?" Sakura hastily looked under her bed as she talked on the phone. "Sakura, where are you? Everyone's here!" Ino said into the phone. "Whoops, sorry! I'm looking for my shoes. I'll be at Neji's place as soon as possible. Wait! YES I FOUND THEM! BYE INO!" Sakura cheerfully hung up on Ino and slipped into her shoes.

"Now, my house keys and handbag, where did I leave them? Think I left them on the kitchen counter."

--

This is the first story I've ever done that has over 3 chapters. XD All the others I've deleted. XD Heh. I'll try and start the other chapters too!

Muffins and Cookies and Cupcakes for all who review! Delicious? Very. XD I _can _bake cupcakes, thank you very much, Hazel.

**(Note from Hazel: **You do NOT wanna try HV's (Lassa's) cupcakes. They are…Not so nice. XD Rocky. But they _do_ roll! XD

Hehe. Excuse Hazel, She's into MCR and ACDC right now. Yeesh. Well until next chapter!

-Lassa


	6. Chapter 6: Lights, Camera, Popcorn!

**We Just Wanna Have Fun!**

**--**

_**Summary:**__ Everyone just wanna have fun, right? And that's exactly what Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ten Ten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino are doing! Having fun, relaxing and chilling. _

_--_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not owned or created by me, unfortunately.

--

Hallo! Bonjour!

The past weeks have been rather busy. I'm terribly sorry about that too! Argh! I'm currently listening to my 'Fanfiction Inspiration Keep on Going' Music Play list. It's working, a bit. XD Not many reviews for Chapter 5, ne? Anyway, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! I have this 'Sakura-is-in-denial-and-Sasuke-will-soon-realize-his-feelings' type thing going on so there will not be immediate Sasuke&&Sakura.

Well, onto the chapter!

--

**Chapter 6: **Lights, Camera, Popcorn!

--

Tenten stared at the white, spotlessly clean ceiling. '_Where the hell is she?'_ Tenten pouted a bit as she kept staring at the ceiling.

DING DONG.

"I'll get it!" Ino got up and bolted to the door. "FOREHEAD, WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" Ino came back to the living room with a sheepish looking Sakura. "Well, I sortta misplaced a few things."

"Like always." Ino rolled her eyes. "Right, since everyone is here, let's go!" Tenten energetically got up and the girls immediately started chatting.

Tenten, Hinata, Naruto and Neji went in Neji's oh-so-sexy BMW as Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru rode in Sasuke's Convertible Mercedes **(A/N: XD Kami, I'm a sucker for cars.) **

"Damn, you have such a sexy car, Sasuke!" Sakura stared at the black machine in front of her. "Hn." Was his usual response.

_**20 minutes later…**_

"Argh, can we _please_ change the song?" Sakura complained as she brushed her hair off her face. "Hn" Sasuke responded as he kept his eyes on the road.

Another second of wailing guitars would Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt. She stood up since Sasuke's cover was pulled back. "Forehead, what are you doing!?" Ino asked as she confusedly stared at her best friend. "Changing the song." Sakura mumbled as she stretched over and starting fumbling with the buttons.

Sasuke snuck a sideward glance at Sakura, unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by Ino. "Troublesome." Shikamaru stated as he rested his face in his palm.

'All I Want for Christmas' by My Chemical Romance starting booming from the speakers. "Ready to sing?" Ino giggled as Sakura sat back down in her seat. "Hell yeah!" Both the girls giggled. **(A/N: I know Mariah Carey first sung it but I reckon the MCR version is way better.) **

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking way above the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day  
And I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby

Sakura and Ino pretended to play air guitars. Just then Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto passed by. "GOOO GUYS!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed through the window.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish oh I won't even wish. I won't even wish for snow.  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
I wont make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick  
Wont even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play_

Cause I just want you here tonight,  
Holdin on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby  
Oh our lives are shinin surrounding everywhere  
Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa wont you bring me the one I really need  
Wont you bring back my baby to me

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm askin for  
I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, you, its you, you, oh baby  
All I want is you 

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_You, you, you, you, you_

Sasuke glanced at his rear view mirror occasionally watching Sakura as she 'slammed' on her air guitar. "Hn, I thought you hated wailing guitars." Sasuke said coolly as he tried to find a parking space. "All I Want for Christmas makes an exception." Sakura grinned as 'When It Was Me' by Paula DeAnda turned on.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

_She's got green eyes,  
__And she's 5'5"  
__Long brown hair all down her back_

"Sasuke, I never thought you'll burn this on your CD." Sakura laughed airily as she took a break from singing. "Hana made me." Sasuke narrowed her eye and she continued searching for a valid parking space.  
_  
Cadillac truck,  
__So the hell what,  
__What's so special about that? _

"The one we met at the pancake parlour?" Ino asked. "Aa."

_She used to model,  
__She's done acting,  
__So she weighs a buck o' five,  
__And I guess she's alright,  
__If perfection's what you like_

Sasuke muttered a curse. Neji had just stolen the valid parking space Sasuke found.

_Ooh, Ooh,  
__I'm not jealous,  
__No I'm not,  
__Ooh, Ooh,  
__I just want everything she's got _

They continued driving and finding a parking space with Ino and Sakura still singing and the wind still blowing their hair around.

_Ooh, Ooh,  
__You look at her so amazed,  
__I remember way back when,  
__You used to look at me that way…_

"Finally" Sasuke muttered as he skillfully parked in a vacant parking space. "Yes! Here we come, Lights, camera, POPCORN!" Sakura and Ino both energetically got out of Sasuke's car.

"Hey, there's Tenten, Waving like a maniac!" Ino and Sakura both giggled and practically ran to a grinning waving Tenten and a grinning Hinata with a ramen loving Naruto and an ice cube Neji.

"You guys certainly rock with anyone and anywhere." Hinata laughed as she was tackled by Sakura.

"Wow. THIS PLACE IS SOOO BIG!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at Chadstone in wonder. "I wonder if they sell ramen!!"

"Obviously not, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

"Okay. Break it up you two, seriously." Sakura stopped the argument before Naruto ended up with a bloodied nose.

"Right, the cinemas should be on floor 3." Tenten said as she examined the map. "Elevator, anyone?" Ino asked as she pointed to the sleek silver elevator. "Better than germed up escalators." Sakura replied and that is how our annoyed friends ended up in the elevator…In a crowded elevator…with perverts…and Sakura just a bit too close to Sasuke.

"Would you MIND moving your hand off my thigh?" Sakura hissed at the pervert who was smirking and had his hand halfway up her thigh. "Sorry darling, no can do." He 'seductively' whispered in her ear.

"Get.Your.Damn.Filthy.Hands.Off.My.Thigh." Sakura angrily hissed through her gritted teeth.

"You heard her, get your hand off her thigh." Said a calm, cool voice. '_Sasuke…' _Sakura thought.

'_Hell yeah, and now that stupid pervert and take his hand off your thigh.' _Inner Sakura cheered.

Sakura felt her thigh become pervert free. "Thanks Sasuke." Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke grabbed her hand into his own and held her close. "Err…Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura said nervously as she noticed how close they both were. She could hear and feel his breath on her neck. "Protecting you." Sasuke replied simply.

"From?"

"Perverts."

"I know that much, but…I'm Sakura. Remember? Haruno Sakura. Forehead Girl. Annoying idiot. Ring a bell?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Sasuke's face as if he had all of a sudden caught Naruto's dense-ness.

"Yes, it does." Sasuke smirked down at her and she glared back. "Hmph." Sakura crossed her arms and stared away. "But my mum would kill me if she found out you were being touched my perverts…and having mum jump down my back isn't very…entertaining." Sasuke leaned his head closer to her ear.

'_Oh Kami-sama, why is Sasuke so close to me?' _Sakura thought as she looked the other way.

--

On the other side of the elevator were 4 people smirking as they saw Sasuke and Sakura…close…_extremely_ close.

"Sakura and Sasuke will definitely be together by the end of the month!" Ino giggled. "Don't you reckon Hinata?" Ino asked the girl next to her. "Oh yeah, they just…match so well." Hinata giggled.

"They just have to get together by the end of the month. They're so meant for each other." Tenten continued staring at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura had just looked away from Sasuke and Tenten, Hinata and Ino could tell that she was blushing. As for Sasuke…He looked as if he was in deep thought.

"What do you think, Neji-kun?" Tenten asked her boyfriend who was smirking. "Aa." Neji replied.

"Neji-kun, I thought you were smart, seems your vocabulary is lacking!" Tenten playfully punched her boyfriend. "Hn"

"Oh, he's always been like that, haven't you Neji?" Hinata giggled. "Hn" Tenten rolled her eyes.

PING.

"Finally, let's rock and roll!" Ino said as they rushed out to the floor. "Oi, SAKURA-CHAN AND TEME, OVER HERE!!" Naruto practically screamed. "Shut up, Naruto! We'll get kicked out if you make the whole place crumble down." Sakura snapped as she approached the group. "Eh, but Sakura-Chan, how can I make the whole place crumble down?" Naruto, densely, asked.

Hinata giggled. "She was only joking Naruto-kun."

"I knew that Hinata-Chan!" Naruto grinned.

The gang approached the cinemas, while Sakura tried to stay a fair distance away from Sasuke so she could avoid the subject of…the…elevator.

"Sasuke never knew you could be protective of a girl." Neji teased. Sakura mentally groaned. '_So much for avoiding the subject.' _Sakura thought.

"I don't exactly want my mum screaming in my ear, the dobe does it enough." Sasuke replied still looking ahead. Neji quirked an eyebrow but decided to drop the subject.

"I can't believe this! 'High School Dramas' starts at 9:00! That's about 2 hours away! I am not waiting that long!" Ino exclaimed. "But, the time said it started at 8:20!!" Sakura frowned. "That is so messed up!"

"Look! Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is showing at 7:45!" Hinata pointed to the screen that had the movie times, names and ratings. "How about we watch Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix instead?"

Replies of 'Hn's 'Troublesome' and 'AWESOME! DOES IT HAVE RAMEN!?' came.

"Aright, 8 tickets to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." Sakura said to the girl behind the glass. "Okay, that's a total of $40"

Once everyone had paid and gotten their tickets they set off to the cinema's food court.

_**In Cinema 6…**_

"Man! When are these previews going to finish?" Ino whined quietly. "Previews are always annoying." Tenten whispered next to Ino.

The order they sat in was Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto. "Where's the popcorn?" Naruto whispered…loudly. "You had it last Naruto-kun." Hinata replied as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Oh yeah, found it" Naruto grinned although no one saw it as it was dark in the cinema.

Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's actions while Sakura sweat dropped.

"Shh, it's starting!"

_**The scene where Sirius Black dies…**_

Sakura sniffled as she cried into Sasuke's chest. "So –sniffle- sad –sob-" Sakura cried. '_Mmm…Sasuke smells nice.' _Sakura mentally giggled to herself.

'_Oh kami-sama, I need to spray waterproof spray on my shirt the next time I go to the movies with Sakura.' _Sasuke thought as he stiffly looked down at the figure in his chest…

--

"Did you see Daniel Radcliffe? He's so hot but not as hot as Shika-kun." Ino giggled as she looped her hand with her boyfriend who just muttered 'Troublesome.'

"Please Ino, you think that ALL the lead male characters of the movies we see are hot." Tenten rolled her eyes and she swiftly shot her empty drink into the closest bin.

"Well, they always choose hot guys to play lead roles. It's only natural that the audience doesn't run away from a hideous male actor." Ino replied.

"Teme, what happened to your shirt?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke's tear stained top. "Sakura spilt Coke on it by accident."

"I did?" Sakura asked confused. Sasuke gave her a quick glare. "Oh yeah, I did." Sakura laughed.

"How come it doesn't smell?" Naruto asked frowning. "Coke doesn't smell like anything, dobe." Sasuke replied thinking of the first thing that came to mind that Naruto would believe. Not like it was _hard_ finding something that Naruto would believe.

The rest of the gang sweat dropped. They did know exactly was happened. It was easy; get a red eyed Sakura and a wet shirt Sasuke. Click it together and you get the answer!

"How about we grab a late dinner?" Tenten asked, everyone nodded and headed off to the food court.

--

"How about we just go buy what we want and then return?" Tenten suggested and soon everyone went off.

_**Sushi Sushi…**_

"One Plain Sushi pack, thank you." Sakura ordered. "Make that two." Sasuke appeared behind Sakura.

"Uh…Two Plain Sushi packs please."

"Here you go!" the girl behind the counter handed Sakura two boxes of sushi. Sakura handed Sasuke a box and paid. They both walked back to their table. "Hey Sakura, did you get the School Reunion letter in your mail today?" Ino asked as she slurped her soup.

"Huh? What letter?" Sakura frowned as she popped a piece of onigiri into her mouth.

"We have a school reunion next month. I hope that Ami-bitch isn't coming." Ino sighed. "She's one big pain in the ass" Tenten added.

As if on cue, a high pitched voice cut the conversation short.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Everyone winced. Wakayama Ami came running up to their table. "Oh god" Sakura groaned quietly.

"Sasuke-kun, I haven't seen you in like…FOREVER!" Ami squealed as she tried to hug Sasuke but failed. Ami looked around the table pretending that her rejection had never happened.

"Well, Well, Well, if it ain't the Forehead Idiot, The blonde wannabe, the Chinese Betrayer and the Fake Hyuuga." Ami laughed.

"I think you have your facts wrong, Wakayama-bitch. If I'm a blonde wannabe then you are too. Tenten is not Chinese, Sakura has more brain than you'll ever be able to buy and afford and Hinata is actually a Hyuuga, ain't she Neji?" Ino sneered at the Blonde enemy in front of her.

"Hinata is my cousin." Neji replied coolly.

"Oh _course_ I knew that Neji-kun! Who'll be stupid enough to _not _know now it?" Ami giggled to hide the fear she'd gotten when Neji glared at her.

"I like if you removed the 'kun' off Neji's name and leave us in peace and go do your slutty shopping." Tenten said.

"We'll appreciate it more if you throw yourself off a cliff." Sakura muttered but it didn't go unnoticed by Ami and the rest of the table.

Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Neji (GASP!!) choked back their laughter while Ami glared at the pink headed beauty.

"I just remembered that I have to go buy a dress for the reunion next month! Are you going Sasuke-kun?" Ami asked.

"Hn"

Ami giggled. "You are so funny, Sasuke-kun! Well I must go! Bye Sasuke-kun!!" Ami finally left.

"And I thought that she wouldn't get any bitchier." Sakura snorted. "If Ami's a bitch, I wonder how much bitchier her mother is." Hinata said as she sipped her Ice Tea.

The girls giggled. "I just can't _wait_ to spill punch on Ami's dress at the reunion." Sakura laughed. "We must video tape it then, Sakura." Hinata giggled.

"Maybe I can get that Mami-bitch back for ruining my Prom dress in Year 9. Do you still remember?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen her face when you punched her." Tenten stared at the distance in remembrance. "Oh I remember and then I narrowly escaped suspension by Tsunade-sama." Ino giggled. "Good times."

"Can you just imagine all the girls next month, drooling over Sasuke?" Sakura laughed airily finishing off her box of sushi. "Hn"

"Sasuke's fan club's still lives to this day." Ino laughed. "I wish they didn't." Sasuke said staring at Naruto as he slurped down his Ramen.

20 minutes later and the gang had finished eating. They decided to browse a few shops but time does past when you're having fun. Doesn't it?

--

**Ending Note: **

KAMI-SAMA!!! I'm so sorry about not updating since the 18th Century. XD Ideas are coming slowly and I wish they wouldn't! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The ending's pretty rushed!

Reviews are muffins and cookies. XD Until next chapter! (Hopefully you don't have to wait to so long!)

-Lassa


	7. Chapter 7: They're My Parents!

**We Just Wanna Have Fun!**

**--**

_**Summary:**__ Everyone just wanna have fun, right? And that's exactly what Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ten Ten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino are doing! Having fun, relaxing and chilling. _

_--_

**Disclaimer: **Blah, I may be born on the same day as Masashi Kishimoto-sama, but that doesn't mean I own Naruto!

--

And…She's back!

Holidays start in a week! –punches the air- XD More chapters for you, more time for me and all that equals to reviews! I'm planning to start another story as well! (You must be thinking 'OMG! You already have this one, why another!?) I'll fill you guys more about it at the end of the chapter!

Gawd…I'm so happy about how many reviews this story has! Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you! I love you all for reviewing and taking your time to read this fanfic! I won't talk anymore because I know ya'll want the chapter to come along…And here it is! Enjoy!!!

--

**Chapter 7: **They're My Parents!

--

'_Mental note to myself…Kill my alarm clock…'_

WHAM!

"Alright, shut up now! I'm up! Stupid alarm" Sakura sat up, stretched her arms and let out a loud yawn. The sunlight fell on her sleepy figure as she got out of bed and slipped into her bunny slippers.

"Good Morning, Bunny Right, Bunny Left!" Sakura giggled, she took a glance at her calendar and noticed a circle that was circled around today. "Mum and dad are coming home…" Sakura frowned.

"HOLY SNAPS, THEY'RE COMING HOME!" Sakura bolted out of her bedroom and bounded down the stairs.

She checked the sticky note that was left on the fridge when her parents had left for Hawaii. "Great, leaves me 4 hours to get the house looking as it did 2 months ago." Sakura sighed. "I'll decide I'll start with breakfast first."

Sakura turned on the radio. She grabbed a bowl and danced to the pantry and fridge as 'Move Along' by the All American Rejects turned on. **(A/N: Hehe…My new obsessive song and band. XD)**

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
with the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
these hands are meant to hold_

Sakura grabbed a box of cereal and a bottle of milk. As she hummed to the song, she poured some cereal into her bowl and slopped some milk in her bowl.

She seated herself on one of the chairs at the kitchen counter. She grabbed her phone and texted a message to Ino.

_My parents are coming home today. Can't go anywhere, as your boyfriend would say, troublesome. Sakura.__  
_

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
(x3)

Sakura sighed as the song ended. She scanned through the local newspaper as she finished her cereal.

--

"_Will I see you again?"  
_"_It's a promise."  
_"_I love you, Sasuke-kun..."  
_"

SPLASH!

Sasuke opened his eyes.

Itachi with an empty bucket, smirking. Sasuke dripping wet, with a shocked and annoyed look.

Priceless.

"Oh you are so dead." Sasuke growled. Itachi smirked, "Breakfast is ready, foolish little brother." Itachi's smirked deepened as Sasuke gave him a glare. "Itachi, where the hell are you?" came a voice in the hallway. It was Sasuke's turn to smirk.

"Sasuke, have you seen Ita-" Hana opened Sasuke's bedroom door. "Itachi, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Hana glanced at the empty bucket in Itachi's hand and at the wet, shirtless Sasuke. "Bad timing?" Hana asked glancing from the brothers.

"Out," Sasuke ordered as he hastily pulled a shirt over his head and swung his legs on the right side of his king size bed. Itachi and Hana left the room after Itachi threw the bucket at Sasuke, who caught it perfectly glaring at the closed door.

Sasuke sighed, smirked and rolled his eyes.

He ran his hand through his wet hair and hurriedly looked at his bed. Part of his blanket and pillow were drenched. '_I'm so gunno kill Itachi later.' _

Sasuke walked over to his closet and grabbed his favourite pair of jeans and a tight dark blue top and headed for his private bathroom.

**(A/N: Not the tight, tight shirts that make men look gay but the looseish shirt that shows muscularity. XD) **

--

Sakura hastily picked up the strange items under the coach cushions. A lollypop, chopsticks, a lid from instant ramen ("NARUTO! YOU ASS!"), a battery, 4 hair ties, a bottle of perfume and, you guessed it, a moldy sandwich.

Sakura scrunched up her nose as she carefully used chopsticks to carry the sandwich to the bin. '_How did this get under the couch cushions?'_ Sakura winced as the sandwich landed at the bottom of the bin with a 'plonk' sound. She threw the chopsticks into the sink and decided to work on vacuuming upstairs.

She turned the radio on full blast and started the vacuuming while dancing to the beat at the same time.

--

Sasuke grumbled down to the dining area. He had a dark blue t-shirt on with his favourite pair of jeans. His hair the same as normal, the usual chicken's ass.

"Morning Sasuke!" Mikoto and Hana both greeted. Fugaku just gave a smile (O.O KAMI-SAMA! SMILE!?) And Itachi just smirked as Sasuke took a seat next to Itachi, who was buttering his piece of toast.

"Well, you don't mind if we pick up my high school friends from the airport today, do you?" Mikoto asked. She winced as Sasuke made a tomato sauce sandwich.

"I don't really mind," Itachi frowned at his brother, "As long as Hana can come."

Mikoto smiled, "Alright, how about you Sasuke?"

"Aa"

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "Sasuke, pass me the tomato sauce please." Fugaku looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Sasuke handed him the tomato sauce. "Is that all you have for breakfast?" Hana winced. "Tomato sauce sandwiches?"

"Hn." Fugaku and Sasuke both replied.

"It's just a glad thing that Itachi doesn't each tomato sandwiches in the morning too, or else I would have gone insane already." Mikoto said as she drank from her tea.

"Tomatoes aren't that bad." Sasuke stated. "We're oh so sorry, Sir Sasuke of the Tomatoes." Itachi teased. Sasuke scowled "Shut up."

"Sorry, Sir Sasuke."

"Idiot"

"Sir Tomato Head"

"Boys." Mikoto glared at her two sons who immediately silenced. "Good, now play dead." Mikoto grinned.

"Mum!"

--

"Why are we doing this again?" Sasuke asked as he looked out the window. "They're my high school friends Sasuke! Now, can anyone see a parking space for your father to park?" Mikoto responded.

"There's one!" Hana pointed out the window.

--

"There you go, Miss." The ticket man said as he handed Sakura her ticket. Sakura flashed a smile. "Thank you."

"Now for a stupid parking space," Sakura frowned as she drove around.

_She's got green eyes,  
And She's 5'5",  
__Long Brown hair all down her back,  
__Cadillac truck,  
__So the hell-_

Sakura picked up her mobile phone, wondering who would call her at a time like this. She set her phone on Loud Speaker and continued her search for a valid parking area.

"Hey Sakura, how's the parent picking up thingy going?" Ino asked at the other end of the line. "Urgh, I'll be happy if I find a parking space soon. But, you have 10 seconds before I hang up on yo-WHAT THE HELL!? THAT WAS MY SPACE! ARGH!!" Sakura screamed as some idiot took her much deserved parking space.

"I just love your choice of words, Sakura." Ino said sarcastically. "Anyway, since the whole reunion shit is happening soon, I thought we'll all go shopping. I just can't _wait_ to spill punch over Ami-bitch's face."

"Oh darling, I just can't wait to see if her, so called 'friends', have improved on their _hideous_ fashion sense." Sakura laughed.

"What? You mean Mami and Britney?" Ino asked.

"Yep, Mami the Barbie and Britney the American Bitch." Sakura skillfully parked into a space before another idiot took it. Sakura turned off the car engine and put her phone back to normal instead of loud speaker. She grabbed her hand bag and locked up her car.

"I wonder if Yuri will be at the reunion." Ino wondered as she finished laughing at Sakura. "Hey, she moved to Australia didn't she?" Sakura asked as she walked into the Airport Entrance. "Yeah, I still remember the day she left. It was so sad. And then there was Akio, you know, that bastard I dated in Year 12…then I found out he was cheating on me…" Ino drifted off. Sakura knew that Ino was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that son of a bastard." Sakura laughed. "You can get him back too. I wouldn't be surprise if he's dating Ami-bitch now."

Ino laughed. "Urgh, this sucks. Dad wants to use the phone. Something about contacting Chouji's and Shika-kun's dad, see you Sakura! Have fun picking up your parents." Ino laughed.

"Please, this is pure torture. They'll attract the whole airport's attention. Anyway, see you Ino!"

With that Sakura hung up the phone and checked the time her parent's plane would arrive back in Konoha. '_I'm so glad there are no delays.' _Sakura thought as she checked out the duty free stores.

"SAKURA!" Sakura spun around. She had to retain herself from laughing.

There he was, Sasuke Uchiha, holding up a 'Welcome Home' balloon, fighting with Hana. Sakura averted her eyes to who was calling her name. Mikoto was standing there waving and beaming at her.

Sakura smiled back and waved. She walked over to where Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Hana and Sasuke were standing.

"Sakura dear, I hope you didn't mind if we picked up Kaori and Itsuki." Mikoto pulled Sakura into a hug as she laughed. "Oh, I don't think they'll mind, I'll think they'll be pleased." Sakura replied.

Mikoto smiled, "Now…Where's that husband of mine?" Mikoto looked around.

"Itachi!!" Sakura tackled Itachi into a hug. "Sakura" Itachi laughed. "Mind if I join in with the group hug too?" Hana giggled as Sakura practically strangled Itachi.

"Hey! You're that waitress from the Pancake Parlour." Sakura grinned as she stopped killing Itachi with her hug. "Yep, that's me. I'm Hana, idiotic girlfriend of Itachi's." Hana giggled. Itachi pulled Hana into a hug. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Err…Sasuke…why exactly are you holding a 'Welcome Home' balloon?" Sakura had to stop herself from laughing as Sasuke glared at her. "Mum made me." Sasuke replied. Sakura giggled. "Well, you look very attractive right now."

It was...well...half true; most of the girls and ladies were looking at Sasuke as if he was their god. Oh course, since Itachi was 'taken' the only choice was Sasuke. "Hn" Sasuke grunted.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

--

"MUM!! DAD!!" Sakura ran up to her parents and crashed them into a hug. "Sakura!" Kaori Haruno hugged her rosette daughter. Kaori held her daughter an arms length away. "Looking beautiful as normal, honey." Kaori laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Mum, Dad, I have a surprise for you." Sakura grinned. Kaori raised her eyebrows. Sakura led her parents to where Mikoto and Fugaku were standing. "Kami-sama…It can't be…" Mikoto and Kaori both looked at each other, eyes wide.

"MIKOTO!!!"

"KAORI!!!"

They both hugged each other. While their husbands sweat dropped and started talking about Hawaii. Sakura smiled.

Sakura sat next to Hana. "Mission complete." Sakura grinned. "Hey Sasuke, aren't you going to sit?" Sakura questioned the ice cube. "Hn." Sasuke replied as he looked away. Hana rolled her eyes. "Don't bother, he's practically always like that."

Sakura laughed, "I know that much so far." Sakura and Hana both started talking about nurses and doctors.

"So Kaori, Itsuki, how about dinner tonight at the Uchiha mansion?" Mikoto asked as she and Kaori caught up a bit on things that last happened since they last saw each other. "Perfect, no more of Kaori's cooking." Itsuki laughed.

Kaori pretended to scowl. "I'm not _that_ bad, what happened the last time you cooked?" Fugaku, Mikoto, Kaori and Itsuki all laughed.

"Well, I think we should get going mum." Sakura, Hana, Itachi and Sasuke appeared.

"That's a good idea, Sakura. So what time should we come over?" Kaori asked. "How does 6:00pm sound?" Mikoto asked.

"Brilliant." Kaori said. They exchanged they're good byes and Sasuke shoved the balloon into his mother's hand before stuffing his own hands into his pockets.

--

"SAKURA!! HURRY UP, HONEY!" Kaori yelled from downstairs. "Yes mum! I just need to find my-..Oh here they are! I'll come right down!" Sakura responded as she placed on her earrings.

She had a white polo shirt on with a pair of black shorts. She had a pair of Cherry Keds on and her hair was loosely curled.

Sakura grabbed her wallet, phone and car keys and bounded down the stairs, her loosely curled hair bouncing on her shoulders. "How do I look?" Sakura stood in front of her mother who was looking at her up and down.

"Simple, yet effective, you'll have Sasuke falling for you before dinner finishes." Kaori winked at her daughter who scowled and rolled her eyes. "Alright, we better get going. Where's dad?" Sakura asked.

"I'm here!" Itsuki grinned at his daughter.

--

"Wow…This place is _huge_." Sakura said staring at the huge massive mansion in front of her.

It had 4 columns at the front of the house and a magnificent garden that had lights and lots of roses and cherry blossom trees. "Kaori!" Mikoto opened the door and everyone stepped in.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked down the hallway and saw Hana walking towards her. "Hana!"

"Someone looks punky." Hana laughed.

Hana had a blue polo shirt on with a pair of jeans. She had her hair up in a high pony tail and a pair of peachy coloured Chucks on.

"Where are Itachi and Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "In the living room browsing through the television channels." Hana answered.

--

"There's nothing good on." Sakura whined as she continued to flick through the channels. They had just finished dinner. One of the grandest dinners Sakura had ever had. A huge variety of dishes like oysters, salads, turkey, lamb and many more. Sakura's favourite part of the dinner, would have to be dessert.

Caramel custards, tarts, gelato, ice cream, pies, you name it and it was there.

Sasuke stared at the television as he sat in his armchair. Channel after channel. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura, come play Bull Shit with us!" Hana motioned for the two to come over.

Sakura gave Hana a confused look. "Bull Shit a.k.a Cheat." Sakura's eyes lit up. Sasuke and Sakura both walked over to where Hana and Itachi were sitting and sat down.

--

"Bull Shit." Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye, and without looking away, she flipped his card over to reveal a Jack instead of a Queen. "Shit." Sasuke mumbled as a couple of cards were shoved into his hands. Sakura smirked.

"2"

"3"

"4"

"4"

Sasuke looked Sakura in the eye. "Bull Shit." Sasuke flipped the card over and there it was Sakura's 4. "HA! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE SASUKE!" Sakura grinned as Sasuke scowled and yet another pile of cards were shoved into his hands.

It was the 5th time they played B.S. as their parents chatted at the dining table. "This is so easy." Sakura grinned. "And I thought Sasuke was good at Bull Shit." Itachi mumbled as he stared at his cards and place down an '7'.

Sakura had won 3 times while Sasuke only 2 times, Hana and Itachi trying to stop them from killing each other. "Well it seems a new champion's in the house." Sakura grinned as she looked up at the ceiling.

"8"

"9"

"10"

"10"

"Jack"

"Queen"

"Bull Shit." Sasuke said as he flipped over Itachi's card. Itachi huffed as he was handed a bundle of cards. Finally Sasuke came second, Hana third and Itachi last.

"Who's up for a game of Polka with M&Ms." Itachi smirked. It was a card game he was good at.

It was going to be one _long _and M&Med night.

--

**Ending Note:**

Urgh, the end was rushed (Once again D:) but I hoped you liked it. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes I've made in the past chapters, I reread Chapter 6 back again and there were some mistakes. I'm considering having a BETA but who knows…Anyway, at the top I mentioned about a new story that I have in mind…I have a lot in mind and I can't choose what story to write first, so I deciding to have a vote sortta thing, just review and tell me what story you want to be written. :D

Alright, here are the summaries, ratings and other stuff. XD

**Secretaries DO NOT Date Their Bosses**

**Summary: **Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura! I'm the new personal secretary of Uchiha Sasuke. Awesomely brilliant right? WRONG! I'm finding myself falling for him! Secretaries DO NOT Date Their Bosses.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor (or) Romance/General  
**Pairings: **Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Tenten/Neji, Shikamaru/Ino

**Miss Matchmaker**

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno is a Matchmaker. Helping everyone find the love of their lives, but you think Miss Match has found her dream man LONG ago? Well you're wrong; the thing is…Sakura HAS NO love life.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor (or) Romance/General  
**Pairings: **Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Tenten/Neji, Shikamaru/Ino

**Going Down Under**

**Summary: **The Student Exchange Program was meant to be a summer to catch up with Ino, Tenten, Hinata and all Sakura's Boy Buds. But Sakura finds the unexpected. Ino has a boyfriend Sakura knew NOTHING about. And who's the new guy with her old friends?  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor (or) Romance/General  
**Pairings: **Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Tenten/Neji, Shikamaru/Ino

**When It Was Me**

**Summary: **3 months after the break up, Sasuke comes back to school with a new girlfriend. Sakura's shocked but tries not to show it, but everyone knows. Sakura's not jealous, she just wants what everything Sasuke's new girlfriend has. And slowly, they fall in love, again.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor (or) Romance/General  
**Pairings: **Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Tenten/Neji, Shikamaru/Ino  
**Other: **The story is based on the song 'When It Was Me' by Paula DeAnda and the summary sucks. XD The basic plot is Sakura is Sasuke's ex girlfriend and then Sasuke comes back with another girlfriend. Sakura is still 'fragile' about the break up and such…If you listen to the song it'll be more understandable. XD I suck. XDD

**The Newest Uchiha**

**Summary: **Sakura and Sasuke finally buy a new home and settle in. And what's this? Sakura's pregnant! Watch as the couple prepare for the newest Uchiha. Chaos and laughter ensured with a lot of romance!  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Pairings: **Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Tenten/Neji, Shikamaru/Ino

--

Hehe, so those are your choices. Please don't kill me if the one you voted for doesn't win. XD Also, if I start a new story I **WON'T** abandon 'We Just Wanna Have Fun'. :)

Well please review and vote! Cookies and Muffins for all who review and vote :D

'Till next time.

- Lady Lassa


End file.
